1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof for taking out a desired number of goods from an accumulation of goods which is formed by accumulating goods and discharging such taken-out goods into a container, and particularly to a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof which can be suitably used for picking up goods in a distribution center or for similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the prior art regarding a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof, there are known, for example, those as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication Nos. Sho 50-128876 and Sho 56-48550. The prior art disclosed in these publications will be described. In Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 50-128876, there is disclosed an automatic type part warehouse, an end face of which is divided into lines (lateral direction) and rows (vertical direction). End faces of each line and row are provided with a window for taking out and storing goods case, a plurality of goods cases being stored on an inclined floor in the inner direction, wherein an elevator having a lateral width equal to one line portion of the warehouse is vertically movably disposed in such a manner as to contact the end face of the take-out window, and by reciprocally moving a whirlable sucking pad mounted on the elevator in the depth direction of the warehouse, the part case can be taken out to the elevator side without interference from a part case stopper mounted to an end portion of the inclined floor.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 56-48550, there is disclosed a brick feeder for feeding bricks accumulated on a lifter by pushing out bricks on the top stage onto a feed conveyor by a pusher at every stage as the lifter is lifted up stage by stage.
However, the above-mentioned prior art have the following problems.
That is, in the automatic type part warehouse disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 50-128876, although part cases (goods) can be taken out, one by one, from the end faces of the take-out windows formed by dividing the end face of the warehouse in lines and rows, there is no description or suggestion about a plurality of desired goods to be taken out, particularly, a desired number of goods to be taken out from an accumulation of goods formed by accumulating goods, and such taken-out goods being discharged into a container.
Also, as the brick feeder disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 56-48550 is designed such that the bricks (goods) can be taken out at every stage, a desired number of goods cannot be taken out. Also, when a step exists between the goods which are arranged in the goods take-out direction, goods may be caught by the step, either preventing taking out of the goods or causing damage thereto. Furthermore, there is no description or suggestion that goods, which have been taken out onto the feed conveyor, are discharged into a container.